Clett Alvor: Descubriendo los poderes interiores
by Patricia Eister
Summary: Ella es una chica poderosa, más de lo que ningún mago halla podido imaginar, su destino fue prescrito milenios atrás, sin embargo necesitará ayuda para conseguirlo. Draco jugara en esta historia un papel clave, pues sin él, nunca logrará ganar la batalla que tan inevitablemente se aproxima.
1. Prologue

Prefacio.

Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente ocasionado por un coche y no tenía a nadie que se hiciera cargo de mí, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que emanciparme. Pero eso no se quedaba ahí, al finalizar el entierro de mis padres, al cual solo había asistido yo, ya que mis padres no tenían amigos ni familiares, una mujer mayor se me acercó. Ella llevaba gafas grandes y cuadradas que dejaban entrever unos ojos verdes, vestía una túnica verde oscura que le llegaba hasta los pies y su cabello negro estaba escondido tras un gorro puntiagudo, no obstante se podía apreciar que lo llevaba recogido en un moño hecho cuidadosamente. En ese momento me pareció una bruja sacada de un cuento infantil, no imaginé nunca que mi descripción se asemejara si quiera un poco a la realidad.

Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall – dijo la mujer- y usted debe ser Clett Alvor, ¿me equivoco?-

Así es, pero ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre? – respondí yo perpleja-

Creo que será mejor que busquemos un lugar más privado y cómodo para hablar señorita Alvor, lo que le tengo que decir es algo que conviene estar sentado al oírlo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y seguir a esa mujer, por alguna razón desconocida esa persona me inspiraba confianza, así que hice caso a mi corazonada y continué caminando hasta que ella se paró en una cabina telefónica y me indicó que pasara, yo me quedé parada enfrente de la cabina y grité:

¿¡A esto se refería usted con un lugar privado y cómodo!? – exclamé señalando la cabina.

La señora McGonagall me miró durante unos segundos detenidamente, yo no sabía lo que aquella mujer tramaba, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ¡cómo coño íbamos a mantener una conversación cómoda en una cabina telefónica si apenas cabíamos las dos en ella! Finalmente, McGonagall me sonrió, ante este gesto yo me quede completamente perpleja, y dijo con una voz apacible pero a la vez severa:

Usted tan solo entre y coja el teléfono.

Hice lo que me pedía, al hacerlo noté que empezaba a dar vueltas y después de unos segundos me percaté de que ya no me encontraba en esa cabina, sino que estaba en una sala circular llena de libros y retratos de personas, en ese momento creía que me estaba volviendo loca, pues las personas que estaban en los cuadros se movían e incluso hablaban entre sí. McGonagall se debió dar cuenta de que estaba con los ojos como platos, ya que me explicó que no tenía alucinaciones ni nada por el estilo.

Señorita Alvor, si hace el favor de sentarse, –dijo mientras señalaba dos pequeños sillones marrones- le podré explicar el motivo por la que la he buscado.

Asentí con la cabeza y me encaminé hacia los sillones. McGonagall se sentó justo después que ella, cuando cogió asiento saco una varita de su túnica, dijo unas palabras y de repente apareció una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y algunos bollitos. Para cuando McGonagall guardó la varita yo aún seguía con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar mis ojos.

McGonagall me explicó porque me había llevado hasta allí, cuando terminó de contarme todo, me quedé sentada y sin pronunciar palabra, realmente no sabía que decir.

La mujer después de cinco minutos de silencio me condujo hasta un dormitorio, me despedí de ella y me tumbé en la cama quitándome antes los zapatos. Me quedé mirando al techo intentando digerir toda la información que la profesora me había dado. Miles de preguntas surcaban mi mente en ese instante, ¿por qué mis padres nunca me dijeron que eran magos o que incluso yo misma lo era? ¿Por qué fingieron que se habían muerto en un incendio en el mundo mágico? ¿Por qué me apartaron de ese mundo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? Mientras intentaba encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas, me quedé dormida.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Meras presentaciones.

Me encontraba en medio del gran comedor de Hogwarts, mientras el sombrero seleccionador luchaba por escogerme una casa en la que quedarme, sin embargo por más que él se esforzaba no parecía decidirse. Yo entre tanto me revolvía intranquila en la silla, ¡todo el comedor me estaba mirando! Aparte de ser una chica nueva que le estaba dando problemas al sombrero, era una chica que no estaba siendo seleccionada para primer curso ni mucho menos, yo bien iba a cursar séptimo y lo que era peor, ¡no tenía ni idea de magia!

El sombrero llevaba unos cinco minutos debatiéndose entre sí ponerme en Gryffindor o en Slytherin. Yo ya me estaba cansando así que mentalmente miré a las dos casas, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cuál de las dos casas era mejor, mire a Gryffindor, los colores de esa casa eran el rojo y el dorado, dos colores que no me atraían demasiado, la mascota era un león lo cual me gustaba bastante. Los colores de Slytherin eran el verde y el plateado, he de confesar que esos dos colores me gustan más sin embargo la mascota era una serpiente, no podría indicar si eso era una buena o una mala señal. Antes de sentarme en la silla pude ver como cada casa recibía a los alumnos, los de Slytherin no eran muy bien recibidos, mientras que en las otras casas cada vez que nombraban un nuevo alumno aplaudían efusivamente. Había llegado a una conclusión, quizás no era la mejor opción, pero estaba segura de que unirse a Slytherin sería todo un reto. Después de haber discutido varios punto dije en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que solo el sombrero y unos pocos pudieran oír mi decisión.

Slytherin –susurré-

El sombrero al oír eso, se sintió liberado y gritó inmediatamente el nombre de la que sería mi casa.

Para mi sorpresa no solo los Slytherin aplaudieron, sino que las demás casas también empezaron a dar palmadas. Inmediatamente supe que los vítores se debían tan solo a que habían dejado de prestarme atención y como nadie estuvo atento, para no quedar mal todos aplaudieron, no fuera a ser que me hubiera tocado con alguno de ellos y no se hubieran dado cuenta, ¡serán hipócritas! No me lo podía creer, bueno la verdad es que si podía pero no quería admitirlo, lo cierto era que si no hubiese sido yo la que estaba ahí sentada también habría dejado de prestar atención y hubiera aplaudido sin saber si de verdad tenía que aplaudir o no. Cuando salí un poco de mis pensamientos, miré hacia mi mesa e inmediatamente me percaté de que unos ojos grises me miraban intensamente. Me dirigí a donde estaban esos ojos grises que ya no me observaban, lo cierto era que ya nadie más me miraba, lo que me hizo replantearme si de verdad el chico me miraba con interés hacia mi persona o solo con interés hacia la mesa que iba, por desgracia, tuve que admitir que probablemente lo segundo era exactamente lo que el muchacho hacía.

Al no saber donde sentarme, me dirigí hacia el dueño de esos ojos grises, curiosamente él y otro chico estaban apartados del resto, me percaté de que los demás les lanzaban miradas de rencor y asco. El chico era bastante atractivo, a decir verdad era muy atrayente, su pelo rubio platino le caía sobre la frente, su rostro era perfecto, tenía un porte elegante y maduro, sin duda aparentaba más edad de la que tenía ya que dudaba que superara los 18.

En cuanto llegué a la mesa, el rubio levantó la vista al igual que el chico que estaba a su lado. Aproveché que los dos me miraban para preguntar:

¿Os importa que me siente con vosotros?

Ambos me observaban detenidamente, sin embargo ninguno se dignaba a contestar. Finalmente el moreno respondió.

Claro, no hay problema. –Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa-

Observé detenidamente al chico moreno, tanto su pelo como sus ojos eran negros, tenía una bonita nariz y unos labios carnosos.

Gracias –dije yo, respondiendo a la vez con otra sonrisa y sentándome a su lado-

No hay de qué –dijo el aún sonriente- Por cierto me llamo Blasie Zabini.

Yo soy Clett Alvor.

Bueno, he visto que te decantaste por Slytherin sin duda es la mejor opción pero me sorprende que no hayas preferido a Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo ahí se encuentra el trío de oro –esta vez fue el rubio el que habló. Al oírle gire la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno, miré sus ojos pero estaban vacíos.

Bueno, la repuesta es muy simple pero antes me gustaría saber con quién estoy hablando, si no es mucha molestia –Contesté yo.

No sé por qué respondí con un tono un tanto desagradable, lo cierto era que estaba segura de que ese chico escondía muchas cosas, en primer lugar los sentimientos, pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo, a veces es mejor no mostrar lo que uno siente mas no hace falta que todo en ti carezca de emoción alguna, sin duda este chico estaba rodeado de un aire de misterio aunque también de arrogancia y superioridad lo que me demostraba una vez más que probablemente ocultaba todo de él incluso a sus amigos. Después de mi análisis sicológico, decidí que lo mejor sería prestarle mucha atención cuando le tuviera cerca, no cabía duda de que él guardaba algo y que yo iba a descubrirlo.

Tras unos segundos intentando descifrar el carácter del chico, me di cuenta de que él abría la boca para contestar.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. –respondió él haciendo una mueca y estirando su mano para que yo la estrechara.

Clett Alvor –dije yo mientras le apretaba la mano, ambos nos miramos, por una milésima de segundo pude ver un brillo en sus ojos pero solo duró un instante.

No quiero parecer maleducado, pero ¿cuál es el nombre y cuál el apellido?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: A sí que Malfoy

¡Pero mira qué eres burro Draco! –grito un atractivo moreno con ojos verde oscuro que se acababa de unir a la conversación. Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio- Alvor es uno de los apellidos más antiguos del mundo mágico, sin embargo me atrevería a jurar que todos los integrantes puros de la familia habían muerto.

Nott, me temo que estás equivocado, ¿no ves que delante de ti tienes a una Alvor? –dijo Zabini.

Muy gracioso Zabini. –dijo el moreno mirándolo seriamente- Por sino lo has oído, dije todos los de sangre limpia

Bueno, Nott –dije enfatizando su nombre- no tendría por qué contestar a lo que se supone que es un insulto, pero no me gustaría que empezaran a correr rumores inciertos. Aunque debes saber que la sangre de todos es igual, los genes pueden ser distintos, pero si haces sangrar a un sangre limpia y a un sangre sucia como despectivamente son llamados, no creo que veas la diferencia.

Puede que tengas razón Alvor, sin embargo no me ibas a contar un monólogo sobre las sangres.

Está bien, – dije mientras le miraba fijamente –lo cierto es que yo y mis padres vivíamos en Londres antes de ocasionar un incendio intencionado en nuestra casa…

¿¡Estás diciendo que tus padres provocaron un incendio en su propia casa!? –gritó Malfoy que al igual que Zabini estaba escuchando la conversación.-

Eso he dicho Malfoy, ahora si no te importa me gustaría seguir con la historia. –dije mirándolo molesta, él se limitó a asentir –En fin, el incendio lo provocaron ya que sería la única manera de que si no los encontraban vivos los dieran por muertos, y lo consiguieron.

¿Por qué querían tus padres darse por muertos? No le veo ninguna lógica, me imagino que eran sangre pura y que tenían dinero, ¿qué les hizo alejarse del mundo mágico? –comentó Malfoy y yo volví mi vista hacia él –

Malfoy, ¿te importaría dejar de interrumpirme?

¿Cómo quieres qué lo haga si siempre dejas algo sin explicar? –me dijo él mientras sonreía de medio lado –

¡Siempre qué voy a hacerlo, me interrumpes! –grité yo exasperada mientras que el comedor entero nos miraba para ver qué pasaba, supongo que no era normal que las serpientes armaran tal jaleo –Seguiré con el relato, pero Malfoy una interrupción más y te juro que esa sonrisa se te quitará de la cara –amenacé yo y el tan solo se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y responderme:

Alvor, -dijo el siseando- déjate de palabrería y continua, que como te sigas parando seguiremos aquí hasta mañana para el desayuno.

¡Queréis parar! ¡Parecéis un matrimonio de 40 años y tan solo hace un rato que os conocéis! –esta vez fue Zabini quien gritó y nosotros dos no tuvimos más remedio que hacerle caso – Continua –dijo dirigiéndose a mi –

Como iba diciendo, mis padres consiguieron hacerse pasar por muertos y mudarse a un pequeño pueblo costero en el norte de Francia. Viví en ese pueblo hasta hace exactamente ayer, la profesora McGonagall vino al entierro de mis padres y me contó todo acerca de ellos, me contó que mi apellido era Alvor y no Smith, que mis padres eran magos y que yo también lo era, me dijo que tenía que venir a Hogwarts para así poder estudiar magia y también me dijo el porqué mis padres fingieron su muerte y la mía, resulta que un tal Voldemort, que ahora gracias a ella se qué fue un mago muy peligroso y que había ocasionado dos guerras, mis padres no querían que yo me viera obligada a vivir en un mundo que había sido arrasado por la guerra y que por otra parte ellos no dudaban de que él iba a volver y yo me tendría que bien unir a él o convertirme en un traidora a la sangre, lo que significaría probablemente mi muerte así que no les quedó más remedio que vivir en el mundo muggle y no contarme nada acerca de la magia.

Espera, ¿entonces no sabes hacer nada de magia? –preguntó Zabini mirándome incrédulo-

No

¿Y cómo es que te han puesto en séptimo?

McGonagall me dijo que tendría dos tutores que me enseñarían todo lo necesario para aprobar satisfactoriamente los TIMOS.

¿Sabes ya quienes serán tus tutores?

No, lo único que me dijo McGonagall fue que eran los dos mejores magos de Hogwarts y que no dudara de que ellos me harían aprobar los TIMOS. –Después de esto, giré la cabeza y mire a Nott. –Bueno Nott, espero que haya respondido satisfactoriamente a tu pregunta –dije mirándole fría y arrogante –

Así es, por cierto llámame Theo. –Después de decir esto, sonrió y salió por la puerta del gran comedor-

Bueno, ahora que le has respondido a él su pregunta me imagino que podrás responder la mía –dijo Malfoy mirándome como yo anteriormente había hecho con Nott –

Justo cuando iba a contestarle, apareció una muchacha de pelo negro y largo, de ojos verdes y aires de superioridad, se acercó al rubio y le plantó un beso en los labios como diciéndome que él era suyo y que nadie podría quitárselo. Él la quito disimuladamente y la miró como preguntándola que qué hacía.

Tú debes de ser Clett Alvor –dijo mirándome altivamente-

Y tú debes ser la ramera de Hogwarts, se te ven las bragas querida –respondí yo mirándola con aversión. –

¡Cómo te atreves! –grito ella atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa –

No te pongas así, es un trabajo como cualquier otro pero si no querías llamar tanto la atención haberte puesto una falda un poco más larga y menos relleno, te lo digo porque al fin y al cabo la gente decente no tenemos que ir viendo tu ropa interior. –Al decir esto la morena me miro con odio, el rubio con incredibilidad y el resto del comedor que había empezado a escuchar la conversación partió en carcajadas.

La morena al ver que había sufrido semejante humillación se fue del comedor y Malfoy levantó una ceja y me dijo pícaro:

¿En serio se le ven las bragas?

Solo cuando se agacha, pero no se lo digas no vaya a ser que se ponga en cuclillas más de lo normal –respondí yo y el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que reírse junto al resto de los alumnos. –

Cuando todo el mundo se relajo, Malfoy se acercó un poco más a mí y me preguntó:

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Hacer el qué?

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo él con voz suave y penetrándome con su gélida mirada –

La verdad es que la gente como ella no me gusta, se acercan a dónde estás hablando con un grupo de personas, besan a uno y te miran como desafiándote y diciéndote con la mirada que ni te atrevas a quitarle a su propiedad. Generalmente estas chicas no son correspondidas mucho tiempo por la otra persona ya que a la larga estas mujeres pueden ser insufribles puesto que son muy celosas y posesivas, ¿me equivoco?

Por desgracia es así, pero ¿¡qué le puedo hacer yo!? No puedo cambiarle el carácter.

Tienes razón, es más, seguro que no es ni tu novia oficialmente.

¿¡Estás utilizando legeremancia!? –dijo el mosqueado –

Aunque supiera lo que es eso, dudo que pudiera hacerlo. Tengo muy buena intuición eso es todo.

No tengo más remedio que creerte. Bueno, ¿qué me recomiendas para deshacerme de Pansy Parkinson?

Al oír el nombre de la chica, no pude hacer más que reírme. Draco me miraba como si estuviera loca y levantaba una ceja que mostraba que estaba confundido con mi reacción.

¿De qué te ríes?

¿En serio se llama así?

Si, ¿qué tiene ese nombre de gracioso?

No temblará muy a menudo, ¿no?

¿¡De qué estás hablando!? –gritó Draco, lo que ocasiono que de nuevo todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros y yo volviera a tener un ataque-

Cuando ya estaba más calmada miré a Draco y le respondí:

Ay, Draco, Draco, como se nota que nunca has pasado más tiempo del necesario en el mundo muggle.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Pansy? –preguntó él extrañado-

Muy simple, -dije yo- Parkinson es una enfermedad muggle que te hace temblar, coloquialmente se utiliza cuando tiemblas más de lo normal al coger o hacer algo; me he reído aún más de lo normal porque pensé que habías dicho pantis. Pensé en la combinación y me entraron unas ganas terribles de reírme, es que tienes que imaginarte el nombre que tenía en mente: Pantis Parkinson.

Bueno, dicho así no tiene tanta gracia, pero bueno ¿me vas a contestar alguna vez a la pregunta?

¿A cuál de las dos?

La primera, la segunda será mejor que la dejemos para otra ocasión –dijo poniéndose serio ya que Zabini volvía a prestar atención a nuestra conversación –

Bueno, miré a ambas casas y tuve claro en cuál de las dos quería estar.

Esa respuesta era justo la que esperaba –dijo Draco sarcástico –

Puse los ojos en blanco y continué hablando.

En primer lugar prefiero mil veces el verde oscuro que el rojo, segundo la gente aquí no es tan cálida, tercero me gusta bastante la soledad con lo cual el segundo punto me dice que eso lo podré tener aquí sin problemas, cuarto la gente de esta casa parece provenir de las mejores familias cosa que puede llegar a ser interesante y quinto pero no menos importante, el lema de Slytherin es "En Slytherin encontrarás el camino a la grandeza", a si qué, ¿por qué coño iba a elegir Gryffindor si Slytherin tiene todo lo que por el momento necesito?


End file.
